The Wolf and The Fox
by Konan11
Summary: A young man left church. On his way home, something black attacked him. He is taken to the hospital but later is not found there. Something is not normal.
1. News

"Naruto, Sakura," said Kakashi,"Sasuke and I were going to talk after he went to church (Sasuke was a Christian). But after hours after church ended, Sasuke did not come home. So I went looking for him. I found him lying on the ground full of scratches and a bite on his neck. I took him to the hospital."

"Will he get better sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi dropped a tear and sadly replied," probably. But his neck injury was really deep. It was probably a bear who did that to him."

Naruto wispered bad words and left crying. He did not know what to do now. They own the forth ninja war, Sasuke returned, his father was with him again. Now that happened to ruin the happyness.

Naruto ran to the woods to find and kill the bear. He ran for a long time, until, he finally saw something black and big near a cave. It looked small for a bear. It's fur remonded him of Madara's hair. However, it had Sasuke's blood on its paws. Naruto charged at it with a kunai on his hand. The beast turned around. Then, Naruto saw it was not a small bear and yes a huge wolf.

"You won't want to do that kid," said the wolf in a female voice. Naruto stopped and stared."Can you talk kid?" she asked.

"Are you a demon?" Asked Naruto.

"No. I'm just a regular wolf."

"Then why are you huge, and black, and talk?"

"I think you had Kurama in you."

"Yes I did. But after the war, the seal disapeared and I did not see her again. But what does that matter?"

"Kurama and me were close friends. She wanted to pay me a visit but then, that FORTH HOKAGE MINATO SEALED HER IN HIS OWN SON! SEALING A POOR KYUUBI AND PUTTING HIS SON ON THE AKATSUKI'S TARGET LIST!"

"Sorry for your friend. However, you almost killed my friend!"

"You mean the boy who came too close to my cave yesterday-"

But then, Naruto attacked her and struck the kunai on the rib. The wolf barked as she backed off.

"At least,"she said lowly,"I will meet Kurama again. Her time with you made you understand me. Your choice might make your friend suffer. Farewell"

The wolf colapsed dead. Naruto stared at the wolf for a while. The God, in his form of a golden lion with wings, came down. He breathed at the wolf and she faded. He took off after and flew toward Konoha.

Naruto gasped. God would do something. He ran back to the village. Then, near the hospital, Sakura apeared and said,"Naruto, sit down so you won't fall!"

"Why, what happened?"

"Sasuke desapeared!"


	2. The Little Fox

"What do you mean with 'Sasuke is gone'?" Said Naruto

"He was not on his hospital bed,"said Sakura,"nowhere around the hospital. We sent a searching group to find him."

"Do you think they will?"

"Akamaru and Kiba are in that group. They surely will."

Naruto walked home. He was thinking Sasuke could had ran away. But if so, why would he? Just then, Kiba jumped in front of him.

"Sasuke died," he said," however, only his close were found, covered with blood. We think it could be a fox."

"A fox can't kill a human alone," said Naruto,"besides, however, how do you expect me to believe that?"

"Go to the Vally of the End then Naruto. The blood is still there. The close is with Tsunade."

Naruto rushed to the Valley of the end hoping the fox would still be there. He arrived at the edge of the waterfall. There want a large spot of blood. Naruto felt a huge anger coming into him. Just then, a baby fox went toward the waterfall to drink. _A fox can't kill a human,_ he thought, _but could a baby kill an injured human?_

Then, he saw there was blood on the fox's mouth. He could not take the anger anymore. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at the little fox. The fox saw it and dodged. But as it did that, it fell on the river. The river pulled it toward the waterfall. It grabbed at a stone right before the waterfall. Naruto got another kunai and was about to through it at the little fox, but the fox let go and fell.

Just then, a huge light showed up. It soon took shape of a fox, a big one. It was God.

"Naruto," He said,"where is the little fox?"

"I...um."

"Why did you harm the inocent? You shall recieve justice. However, I will show you mercy and justice at the same time."

God roared at Naruto as a cloud of golden dust surrounded him. Naruto felt he was getting shorter. He just looked at God. God remained the same. He was still a golden fox with gentle eyes.

Naruto soon was put down. God came to Naruto. As He did so, Naruto realized He was taller than him and before He was half his size.

"You will soon find your task," He said,"when you do, you might be who you were again."

God vaniahed into the air. Naruto thought there was something wrong. He went to the water to see his reflecting. But he did not see his, and yes, a fox's.


	3. Paul

Naruto dove down to attack the fox reflection thinking the little fox was there. But with that, he fell on the water and the current pulled him to the waterfall. He tried to swim back to the shore. As he looked at the shore, he realized his close was right beside Sasuke's. He also was not feeling cold as before. He was the fox.

But when he realized it, he started falling down the waterfall. He was wanting to drown anyway. However, when he crashed, he did not feel anything. He crawled out of the water and started freezing. Then, at the other edge, there was the little fox laying dead. Naruto walked over to it and sniffed it all over.

Just then, he heard something moving behind him. He grabbed the dead fox and tossed it over the bushes. Out of other bushes, there came aniether fox. That one was really similar to the little fox but it was larger and was scarlet. It walked over to Naruto. Naruto realized it was larger than him.

"_Hi, I'm Paul,"_it said,_"What is your name?"_

_"I'm Naruto. Wait. Are you talking."_

_"Why are you so surprised? All animals talk."_

_"How?"_

_"Talking."_

But then, Sakura came out of the bushes. She seemed to be looking for Naruto.

_"Hi Sakura,"_ said Naruto_,"something random has happened. I got turned into a fox and this other one is talking."_

Sakura stared at Naruto. She had not understood what Naruto said. Naruto was a fox. He could understand the other foxes and talk to them but humans could not understand him. Instead, they heard barks and growls.

"This fox is mad at me for no reason. What is going on?"

Sakura walked away. Naruto followed her. Paul followed them curious of what was happening. Skaura thought it was really weird of two foxes following her. She walked away from the woods but the foxes were still there. She had enough.

Sakura pulled out a shuriken and attacked the foxes with it. Paul saved Naruto and went for Sakura. She hit Paul and he went far. Naruto went toward Sakura.

_"Stop Sakura!" _he barked,_"we won't hurt you!"_

_"Be careful Naruto!"_Paul told him running back and pushing Naruto away,_"there are more of them coming to kill us!"_

Naruto and Paul ran as fast as they could from Sakura and the ANBU reinforcements coming toward them. Paul led Naruto into a cave in the waterfall. Both foxes hide there for a while.

_"Naruto," _said Paul,_" humans hunt us down. We have to be careful."_

_"I know Paul. Off the conversation, do you have a family?"_

_"Yes. My mother and my younger brother. He goes off a lot. His name is Shoiri. Although his name does not match his color (Shoiri means white)."_

_"So where will we stay Paul?"_

_"My house is far away and its getting late. So, Lets stay on my friend's."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"The bears Nita, Koda, and Kenia."_


End file.
